<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner topics by Cateyesinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767643">Dinner topics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyesinlove/pseuds/Cateyesinlove'>Cateyesinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1x05, 1x05 missing scene, Carlos Reyes - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, TK strand - Freeform, Tarlos - Freeform, boys being soft, mentions of Mateo, mentions of Paul - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyesinlove/pseuds/Cateyesinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene of 1x05, Carlos and TK are trying to figure out how to cheer Paul while discussing some details about their current situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner topics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bunch of Tarlos One shots and maybe tumblr prompts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And then he just came back with the saddest face I have ever seen him wear, you should have seen him Carlos” he sighed finishing putting the silverware and making sure the table looked good. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Well that’s such a shame” Carlos replied from the kitchen, “She is passing on a great guy like Paul,” he said as he was looking through the drawers for a utensil, “ he is a keeper.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Well isn’t Paul Strickland’s #1 fan” he scoffed looking at Carlos with a surprised face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Is that jealousy I hear on your tone tiger?” Carlos asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”You wish cowboy” he replied winking an eye at Carlos as he sits down in the chair, “I’m not an insecure man” he throws Carlos a smirk, “and you didn’t spend your day of cooking for Paul so I feel pretty confident on my chances” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Hey looks like someone is feeling very important right now,” Carlos jokes, “I already told you, my mother came because we had to talk about some stuff for next month's family reunion and the only time we actually have a conversation is while we cook,” he said while checking the food, “I literally came out to the women while we were making flautas on my birthday” he looks at T.K. “ She really thinks I’m starving myself even though I have been living alone for 5 years.” he rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just talk to her yesterday?” T.K. asks as he drinks from his glass of water, “ and like every other day before that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she talked and complains about dad and I listen” he explains while serving the tamales in the plates, “ the worst part is that if I haven’t had to call her she would have called me and gave me the whole sermon of <em><strong>“Oh Carlos you never call, you don’t care about your mother anymore, Carlos Roberto Reyes! I raise you better than this!”</strong> </em>And in the end, I’m gonna have to listen to her complaining about dad and how he is now all day in the house since he retired,” he explained after re-enacting his mother's accent and movements.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh I see,” says T.K. smiling at Carlos, “So I was only invited because there was extra food?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“ Just imagine if I had told her I was inviting you for dinner?” He shakes his head and brings the plates to the table and sitting on the opposite side of the table, “she would have made a feast.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>T.K. knows is stupid to feel like this, he is the one who asked Carlos to keep things casual and yes, they are exclusive but they haven’t defined their relationship yet and probably won’t any time soon but some part of him, one that not even Alex’s betrayal could hurt, expected that maybe Carlos would take the lead and just call him his boyfriend while the reasonable and logical part of him is terrified of that single thought, yes Carlos was sweet and wonderful, in just so little time he had shown T.K. he cared and was there for him, anytime and any day he needed him which was so much more than what Alex did for the entire time of their relationship. So yeah it was very fitting to say he was conflicted. He was a Gay disaster, a gay disaster for Carlos Reyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”You haven’t told your parents about u-..I-...me?” He asked nervously while fidgeting with the fork.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Well No,” Carlos says while putting his fork down, “I hope that’s okay, I mean we hadn’t talked about that and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you think I was putting pressure to uh... this,” he says looking for the right word while avoiding T.K. ‘s stare, “Do you want me to tell them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>TK takes a deep breath and nods, “Yeah, I think that we could try this,” he smiles and feels a small blush spread through his checks when Carlos walks around the table and comes to hug him from behind, “ I think I’m ready to bring color to this side of my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Well tomorrow when I call her, I’m gonna tell her all about this wonderful firefighter I meet and make her listen to me complains about how crazy he drives me,” Carlos says and T.K. knows he has a huge smile, he doesn’t need to see it. “but you better be prepared because Blanca Reyes will fight tooth and nail to meet you” he warns kissing T.K. 's cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on” he whispers in Carlos's ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Okay,” he answers </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span> He smiles at Carlos as he makes his way to his seat, “Okay.” he imitates Carlos teasingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Carlos calls his attention after they both fall in a comfortable silence eating, “I was thinking why don’t we go out with Paul?’</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”have you been thinking about Paul while we are eating dinner? Really Carlos?” he says playfully, “That’s a low blow”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” he answers frowning, “I know a club we could go, it's a gay club tho.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Officer Reyes, are you telling me you actually go out?” He teases but at the same time a little surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! The fact that I’m a cop doesn’t mean I don’t go out and have fun,” he says pointing a fork at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”I just never thought you would be the clubbing type,” he answeres honestly and keeps eating, “Mostly when you have plans you tell me you are going to someone’s house or a restaurant.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not really a clubbing guy anymore but I still have it in my to woo you with my dance moves,” he jokes and moves his hands pretending to dance,</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh yeah? You really think you can woo me with your dance moves?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh I know I can tiger.” He winks at T.K. and smiles when he sees him blush a little while biting this lower lip trying to contain a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>” It's on cowboy,” he says </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>“Well see cariño,” he says and looks at his watch, “Do you know what time Paul shifts end?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”No but I can ask the probie,” he says while taking his phone out and starts texting Mateo.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Then let us finish eating and start getting ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>”Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>